


A Different Eye

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, case fragment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John amuses himself with a postcard. Sherlock sees something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Eye

**Author's Note:**

>   Written for JWP #8: **Forced perspective:** Either use the [concept ](http://digital-photography-school.com/forced-perspective)in your story, or find an [image that uses this technique](http://www.telovation.com/photos/forced-perspective-photography-2.jpg) and use it as the basis for the story. (If the latter, please include a link to the picture if possible; we'd love to see it!)  
>  .   
> **Warnings** : Only vague hints of a plot.  **And absolutely no beta.** This was written in a complete rush. You have been warned.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own them.  
>   
> 

 

A clattering, shuffling noise told John everything he needed to know. Sherlock was still rifling through the box of old frames, searching for God-knew-what. Whatever it was, he hadn’t bothered to tell John, preferring to ignore any requests for information and keep his thoughts to himself. That left John with little to do but try to stay out of Sherlock’s way until he either found what he was looking for, or decided to leave off in favor of something else.

If the latter, John hoped it wasn’t a strop.

He looked around the old shop, taking in the bewildering variety of bric-a-brac. A rack of postal cards caught his eye, and he drifted towards it. Most were typical London tourist cards, showing famous monuments and typical scenes, but one stood out. John lifted out the card to look at it more closely, and couldn’t stifle a chuckle. It was the Eye, all right, but hardly a standard “sights of London” presentation.

“Of course that would amuse you,” Sherlock’s voice came from right behind him. “Purile, John.”

“It’s rather clever, I think,” John answered, trying not to let Sherlock see that he’d managed to sneak up on him. Again.

Sherlock sniffed. “Hardly. A simple matter of forced perspective - ” Halfway through his sentence, he broke off, his face going still. A second later, and his eyes widened, staring at something John couldn’t see. “Forced perspective,” he repeated in a breathless whisper. “A trick of position, to create an optical illusion from a particular point of view.” His gaze focused in on John as a triumphant smile lit up his face. “Of course!”

John knew that look, that voice, and what would come next. He was right behind Sherlock as the taller man spun and ran for the door. “Come on!”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 8, 2013


End file.
